Loading Screen Contest
Loading Screen Contest was a contest that occured 2015 March 1st - 2015 March 10th that would decide the loading screen. 40 wide by 30 tall NOT including the borders, this area must be indicated in your level.http://eeforums.cf/viewtopic.php?id=26154 Infohttp://blog.everybodyedits.com/2015/02/17/loading-screen-contest/ Prizes: 1st Place (1 team): Loading screen in-game, 100 gems, +100 max energy, Artist smiley 2nd Place (3 teams): 75 Gems, +75 max energy, Artist smiley 3rd Place (5 Teams): 50 Gems, +50 max energy, Artist smiley Time frame: Signing up will occur between February 18-28 ONLY! Do not try to apply after the deadline. Building time will occur between March 1-10 only Judging will start immediately after the level creation deadline. Signing up: Only 3 creators per team at most. You are however free to have less. Being in more than 1 team simultaneously is NOT allowed. Signing up will be done on the official forum on the specified topic ONLY. Building: Each team is required to submit a world, no other medium will be accepted A 40 block wide by 30 block tall area in the level that will be judged must be indicated Content within the submission should be your teams work! (not copied) Worlds should not include: Inappropriate content Sprite art of smileys or content from other games Make sure that you’re making the level on a world that can be accessed by non-betas as well. Levels will be judged on: Composition and placement of items, balance of positive and negative space. Aesthetics (color balance and choice, and how pleasing it is to look at) Ability to have the Everybody Edits logo and smileys edited in by the staff Suggestions: Please don’t create an out-of-season themed environment (example: Christmas or Halloween themed levels) You should leave open spaces for smiley faces to be edited in by the staff Try to be original and have fun! Questions and signing up here: http://eeforums.cf/viewtopic.php?id=26154 Judginghttp://eeforums.cf/viewtopic.php?id=26652&p=2 - #46 post, by JaWapa Toop was the only one who judged the load screens. Toop narrowed it down to 4 load screens, but he didn't know which one was better; so he asked the rest of the staff. They all said that 2 of them were really good. He decided that he would flip a coin on it. There was no bias on M1's team winning. Winnershttp://blog.everybodyedits.com/2015/03/13/loading-screen-contest-winners/ 1st Place: Team Name: RAYnBOH Members: Boh, RayOfLight World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PW1KznZABfbEI 2nd Place: Team Name: PolishKids Members: KarolV2, Filiposs, Adonis123 World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PW3otyviQpbkI —————————– Team Name: Llama Team Members: Master1, Theditor, Stagecrew World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWvQOGAzvrbkI —————————– Team Name: Mod Land Lads Members: Badoosh, Stubby, AK712 World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWDlDl6LKWbkI —————————– Team Name: KuppaKing Member: BowserMarioLuigi World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWD5VGG0ETbUI 3rd Place: Team Name: Variety Members: XEN90, Rempoh World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PW6GoQSGUNbkI —————————– Team Name: The Returned Dawn of EE Member: Itsmeandersonlol World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWAdvRn4Y-bkI —————————– Team Name: The Brick Hole Members: Teoten, Mirza, Benny4 World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWG3IFT1YBbEI —————————– Team Name: YinYang Crew Members: Kentiya, TechnoWolf99 World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWhjuf18STbUI —————————– Team Name: A5 Members: Aaro54, Alex5555 World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWNihFxEGTbUI —————————– Team Name: Cjes Member: c25293 World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWIkdxy_XCa0I —————————– Team Name: CTC Members: Curdflapper1, Tak4n, Cola1 World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWlmaT3X0cbEI —————————– Team Name: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) desu Members: Raon, JR2, Dadito World URL: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWWNOsdwZjbUI References Category:Contests